A Night At The Spider Club
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Centipede was lovesick for Miss Spider so Butterfly (My OC) takes him to the Spider Club to cheer him up. A song is preformed and that's when things got all better.


_**Starring: Centipede, Miss Spider and Butterfly (My OC, she's the only one I own)**_

_**Description: Centipede keeps thinking of his feelings for Miss Spider and wants to tell her he loves her but he has no guts to. He's pretty much lovesick. Butterfly knows about his lovesick problem so she decides to take him to the Spider Club to cheer him up, and even help him tell Miss Spider his feelings about**_** her.**

It's late at night and Butterfly takes Centipede to the Spider Club, hoping to help him with his lovesick problem. They were able to get in and everything since they are after all family of Miss Spider. They then go to a table and sit together to talk.

"How is this goin' to help me, Butterfly?" Centipede asked when he and Butterfly sat down. "Taking me to the club owned by the one I'm in love with. It obviously won't stop me from thinking about-"

Butterfly quickly interrupted him. "Centipede, this isn't to stop you from thinking about Miss Spider."

"Well I'm sorry but this isn't gonna help me." Centipede said, about to get up to leave but Butterfly grabs one of his arms.

"It's to talk to you and to even help you tell Miss Spider about how you feel for her."

"This isn't gonna help me.." Centipede sighed.

"Trust me."

A waiter then walks up to them both.

"Ah, two members of the Trotter family. I've heard of you guys." the waiter said. "Now, would either of you guys like a drink?"

"I'd like a small glass of wine." Butterfly said, then looked at Centipede. "You want something to drink?"

Centipede shook his head. "I'm not really thirsty.."

Butterfly looks at the waiter. "I guess just one drink for me then."

The waiter leaves and then comes back not long after with a glass of wine.

"Thank you," Butterfly said and then the waiter leaves. She then looks at Centipede. "Are you sure you didn't want anything to drink? Not even something light, like water? I can get the waiter to come back and ask for one if you want."

Centipede shakes his head. "No thanks."

The lights then turn off slowly in the club.

Butterfly and Centipede were both look around, confused.

"What's going on?" Butterfly asked.

A waitress near by looks at her and answers. "The owner of the club, Miss Spider, has a song to preform in the club."

"What song?" Butterfly asked.

"You'll see."

"This is not a way to keep her off my mind.." Centipede sighed.

"Don't you love listening to her sing?" Butterfly asked.

"I do, but I'm too lovesick for her to listen and see her."

Butterfly just smiles softly. "It'll be okay Centipede."

There's a stage close to where they're at and then Miss Spider comes out of the curtains of it, looking as stunning as ever.

Centipede smiled once he saw her, he actually started to feel better once he did, and he sighs. "Whoa.."

"The French are glad to die for love..." Miss Spider started to sing. "They delight in fighting duals. But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels."

Spotlights started to light up now and the music sounded great.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend." Miss Spider continued.

Butterfly smiled as she saw her and heard her sing. "Wow, she's amazing! Right Centipede?"

She looks at Centipede, who didn't hear her and is just staring dreamily at Miss Spider. Too in love to even remember that Butterfly is right next to him.

"A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat." Miss Spider continued to sing. "Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end."

Miss Spider slowly dances off the stage as she continues to sing and she smiled at who she saw. She noticed Butterfly and Centipede watching her performance. "But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

She tries to get close to their table as she sang. "...Tiffany's...Cartier..."

She finally makes it to their table and sings closely to them. "'Cause we are living in a material world." she then walks towards Centipede "And I am a material girl."

For the performance, she was supposed to blow an air kiss at someone. Seeing Centipede made her decide to blow it at him, which she did. Afterwards, continue to sing the rest of the song as she danced away.

"How divine! She gave you an air kiss." Butterfly smiled at Centipede. "What do you think?"

She then notices Centipede is blushing and smiling madly, and only nods. "...uh huh."

Butterfly giggles. "Oh he's a guy in love."

Then Miss Spider continues to sing afterwards to finish the song. "Come and get me, boys.. Black Star, Ross Cole.. Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!"

Butterfly and Centipede then continued to watch her performance.

"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girl's best friend." Miss Spider sang. "There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're... Awful nice! But get that ice or else no dice!"

Miss Spider notices Butterfly enjoying the music and might even want to sing along to it, and Miss Spider loves her singing voice so she comes towards her while the music is playing and whispers to her. "Would you like to finish up the song with me?"

Butterfly smiles and nods. "Of course, only if you don't mind." she knows the song like Miss Spider does, so it wasn't a problem.

Miss Spider winks. "Not at all."

Butterfly gets up and then she starts to sing along with Miss Spider. "He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend. Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girls best, diamonds are a girls best friend!"

They danced along to the music as blue spotlights shot up and then the awesome final part of the song starts.

"'Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!" Miss Spider sang.

Miss Spider and Butterfly finished the song together. "Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!"

_**(If anyone wants to know the name of the song, it is Sparkling Diamonds by Nicole Kidman. From Moulin Rouge. Research it if you never heard of it, it's a **__**very good song.)**_

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered when the song ended. Butterfly then comes back to her table where Centipede was at.

"Congrats on getting to finish the song with Miss Spider!" Centipede said, sounding cheerful now. "You both were great."

"Thank you," Butterfly smiled. "And congrats on that air kiss you got."

Centipede blushed and smiled. "Thanks Butterfly."

Later on, they both left the Spider Club and Miss Spider had to stay longer.

"So Centipede?" Butterfly looked at him. "Feeling better now?"

"Butterfly..." Centipede looks at her. "I feel more confident more than ever, to tell her one day about how I feel."

"What did you think that air kiss last night was for? And the dance you two had around the peach? And when she kissed you cheek?" Butterfly smiled, asking.

Centipede blushes. "I think it was just random, I guess.." he then smiles. "But once I get the chance to tell her how I feel, I'll know the real truth."

There's a chance it could be because of love.


End file.
